Sara's Mother
by the desert rose
Summary: A look into Sara Crewe's late mother and her life in the same walls but in a different time.
1. A school for Isabel

Sara's Mother  
CHAPTER ONE:  
The wind howled and the day was blown away by the night. The blissful summer had diminished, and, alas, it was time for school again. But Isabel felt over powered by her Aunt's presence, and knew soon enough the year would fly by and there would be another time when the blossoms would bloom, and everything would be bright again.  
  
Isabel and her aunt were staying in a Suite in a Hotel in New York City. It was cold, and Isabel shivered all through the long night. "Tante, I can't sleep." She told her. Her Aunt rolled over and Isabel could just see her face, like a shadow; dark and unrecognisable. "Just listen to the fall of the rain." Isabel remembered her father always telling her that. She felt better somehow.  
  
It was a busy and noisy morning. Big carts of fruit, vegetables, flowers came past as they dashed for the other side. "Tante, why do I have to go to this school, why can't I stay at the one in Paris?" "Because it's closed. Besides, remember your Mother, Monique?" "Yes. She died of cholera, in India. didn't she?" "Mm." Tante looked to the ground, she had deep respect for her sister. "She was a teacher here before she went to India. She taught French." "Oh." That didn't convince little Isabel that this was going to be a good place to go. They stood at the entrance. Little girls ran in, laughing, giggling, being silly. This is okay, thought Isabel smiling thoughtfully to herself. She was sure soon she'd have many friends. But then a dark figure stepped out. He was holding a stick, he looked quite old and cruel. Like out of a depressing grey-wash painting of sorrowful people that make you shudder as you study the art. Isabel was in a purple dress, her hair was long and blonde. It flowed down her back. She felt protected next to her Aunt. The sly man came up to them and Isabel dug into her Aunt's dress. "Ah, Madame Potre. How are you?" "I am well, thank you Mr. Minchin." "This is your daughter, yes?" "No, sir she's my Niece." Isabel wasn't concentrating on them, she was busy looking at all the other girls, assembled, whispering to each other. "Yes, her parents passed away a long time ago." They were standing in rows of year groups. The first row of students looked young and cheeky-faced. They had cherry cheeks and smiles across their faces. Isabel glanced across to the oldest year. They looked closest to her age, but in saying that not a bit the way they should look. Their faces were solemn and eyes empty. They showed no expression, they just stood not paying any attention to anything. "Girls, go inside. I want you to all be standing in the breakfast hall when I'm done here." They all hurried, scampering up to the doors. But Monsieur's voice didn't sound harsh or threatening. Perhaps she'd had wrong judgements about him. "Isabel is accustomed to being the centre of attention. Her sisters and brothers are all grown up now," chuckled Tante. "Oh." The headmaster replied, though he didn't seem the least bit interested. "I will try to do my best." Isabel piped up. "All expenses are spent on the girls at Minchin's Seminary, I assure you of that." He added, in a boastful way. A young woman, maybe nineteen or twenty years old walked up. "Father," Her eyes were dark and hollow. "What is it child? Can't you see I'm busy?" Her expression was so sour that Isabel felt sorry for her. "Sorry papa." She apologised, and walked away, her head down. Isabel immediately felt bad, suppose she was ill, her father probably wouldn't even notice.  
  
She was to share a room with Hatty, a small girl with green eyes and a pointy nose. She didn't seem affected by Isabel's moving in and when the French mademoiselle came hauling in big bags of clothes and toys she just sat there on her bed reading to herself. Page after page was turned, and not a word out of her. Even when the bell rang she didn't speak, she just left the room as if she was the only one there.  
"You look lovely!" exclaimed Tante at Isabel's school dress. It was a green frock and a coat that went over it. Isabel stared at the mirror, made a face and turned around again. "I look awful." "No! It suits you." But Isabel was not convinced. She pick up another school item. It was a light green cloak with the school symbol on it. "That's for church I think." "Mm." Isabel looked at the ground, sombre with fixed eyes. "Well, you better go to class!" Piped up Tante. "Oui, I should." "Oh, chere!" Tante came up and put her hand on Isabel's shoulder. "Do not cry. I will be staying in Boston while you are here." "Really?" Isabel began to smile. "Whenever you need me, I don't care when, catch a train to Boston and visit me."  
  
"Alright, Tante, I will." She hugged her tight. Tante said her good bye and was out the door. Isabel waved at the window. Always believe, always believe had been Tante's words and Isabel whispered them as she felt her emotions seizing up inside her.  
  
Hatty was sitting, again, reading a book. "That book?" Hatty looked up at Isabel for the first time as if to say 'What do you want?' "Is it good?" "Yes." She replied, sliding her head back down. "Do you ever stop reading?" No answer. "Are you tired? Do you like school? Who are your friends? Are they nice?" were just a few questions coming out of Isabel's mouth. "Do you ever talk?" "Do you ever stop talking?" Isabel shut her mouth. She took a box of peppermints that Tante had left for her and offered one to Hatty. To her surprise, she took several and chewed them down as fast as she could. "Are you hungry?" asked Isabel. "Have you tasted the food here?" "Ah, no." Isabel hadn't wanted any dinner. "I wasn't feeling very well." "Never mind then." Hatty pulled a face. Isabel laughed, Hatty looked at her as if she was disturbed then funnily enough laughed as well.  
  
Isabel woke to a crispy, bright morning. She really believed for a moment she was back in Toulouse. But when she found herself on a bed with just white sheets and a plain, dull room she knew she was not. She crept down the stairs because everyone else was asleep. Each morning she was used to waking with the sun and liked to go and sit outside, enjoying the early breeze and the humming of the birds. But she was forbidden to, so she snuggled back into her bed and pretended to be asleep, even though her heart was yearning inside of her, wishing that Tante would come back. 


	2. The first Days

Chapter Two

Isabel walked slowly down the stairs, eying all the photos of students from the past. There was something wrong with them. They didn't look happy, even though they were the head students. That surely would have made Isabel feel proud. What was wrong with them?

"Miss Isabel?"

Isabel turned her head, startled.

"The girls at this school are not to wake before the bell for breakfast."

"I'm sorry sir, "Isabel apologised as she ran down the stairs. "I was not aware!"

"Hmmm. I will let you off this time."

The bell rang. Time for breakfast. Isabel watched the girls stream out. It was baffling how many there were. Isabel looked out for Hatty, but was shoved out of the way, almost making her fall to the ground.

"Hey!" She called out to no one, for no one was listening.

Breakfast was a silent meal and everyone sat still and serious.

"Well, come on children! It isn't proper to sit there like that!" Said Monsieur, so everyone began to say grace, with an odd sense of weariness. Then the food came out. Mashed potatoes and sausages, though you could hardly call them sausages. Thin and burnt, not one bit desirable. Not like the fat and long kind Isabel was used to. She looked at her plate. She was beginning to feel she couldn't stomach the... 'food'. But she had to. Tante would say it's rude not to. Everyone was slowly digging into it. Taking one ghastly bite at a time. Isabel put on a brave face and cut off a piece of the meat. She shoved it in her mouth quickly.

"Phouah!" She exclaimed. All the girls stared at her.

"Ms. Isabel, was is the meaning off this outburst?"

"I thought...." Isabel cringed, everyone else was whispering in shock among them selves.

"You thought?" Monsieur's eyebrow rose high as the sky.

"I thought the food was.... quite appalling."

Monsieur let out a loud chuckle. Some students smiled, amused.

"Appalling you say?"

Isabel nodded, not sure where this was going.

"Now, Ms. Isabel. I should say Queen Isabel, what is it you desire? Do you want a chef of your own?"

"Well, if it brings me good food, then yes Sir."

"Ha! What next then? A room of your own, private lessons?"

Isabel was confused and frustrated. Everyone thought it was hilarious. She didn't. She wasn't used to being laughed at. The bell finally ran, and Isabel felt relieved as everyone left.

"Isabel?"

Isabel turned around, wondering who said that. She didn't see anyone, so she kept walking.

"Isabel?" The quiet voice came again.

This time she turned as quick as lightning, to catch who said it.

"Did someone say my name?" She asked timidly, waiting for someone to speak up. Everyone was walking around her or pushing through. It seemed that no one there wanted to speak to her.

She sighed and walked on.

Arithmetic class. Isabel wasn't concentrating. She was thinking about the voice. Who was it? It scared her.

"Isabel?" She snapped out of her thought. The mistress didn't look pleased.

"What's the answer?"

"I don't know..."

"If you can't understand English properly, then I suggest you go to the English classes we hold for students less capable. Now! I hope you all did your sums last night because..."

But Isabel didn't hear the rest it was all a blur. She rested her head on her hand and refused to listen.

Hatty came up to her after class.

"Oh, what luck!" She exclaimed.

"Pardon?"

"You have that witch, Mrs. Harrison."

"Oh." Isabel smiled, "I'll have to agree with you about the witch thing." They both laughed.

That night Isabel found it hard to sleep. Who had been calling her name? She tossed and turned, and Hatty stirred.

"Isabel!" She grunted, "could you stop moving around so? I bet they can hear you from downstairs!"

"Sorry, Hatty. I can't sleep."

"Isabel, is something wrong?" She sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"No, I suppose I am simply homesick."

"You'll get through it. I was so homesick, I cried every night for the first two weeks. "

"I have a feeling somebody knows me here." Isabel yawned and looked up at the ceiling, "I heard someone, calling my name. But when I looked around, they were never there."

"Maybe it was a ghost!" Hatty said with some sarcasm. "People say this place is full of them."

"Yes, that would be it then." Isabel giggled. She slumped over for the last time, and dreamed peacefully until the morning woke her.

Isabel again found herself waking early. She tried to go back to sleep but it was futile. So instead she took a book at random. She read it for half an hour and put it down. Isabel wasn't really interested in reading. She loved to imagine stories in her head, but she didn't tell anyone this. Getting a piece of paper, she began to write to Tante.

"_Cher Tante,_

_I have been here for just three days but I would like to talk to you. I can't tell you how much your company is missed, and how strange is it to be at school! The teachers are interesting, each one is very different. I like my literature teacher, Mr. Sallowes, he is nice. But the old hermit crab Mrs. Harrison is very mean and very old. She teaches arithmetic, a completely useless subject to me. Hatty is my only friend so far, she has been very kind to me. I share a room with her, as you know. I wish you could be here. The daughter of Mr. Minchin, the headmaster, seems very lonely. And such a dull thing! I think all the girls here need a bit of brightening up. They don't smile enough. Oh yes, and there's something else that sounds a bit weird"_

Pausing for a second Isabel looked over the sentence she was about to write.

"... _never mind. Anyhow, I shall have to speak to you soon. Please write back, dear Aunt. I love you so!!_

_Isabel"_

She had just stopped signing her name when the door swung open and caused Isabel to gasp. She waited to see who had entered.

"Hello? Who is it? Have you been calling my name? Why?"

She saw a footstep in the door way slowly. Isabel shuddered. The person came into the dim light. She relaxed as she saw it was simply Mr. Minchin's daughter.

"You're a half wit!" The young woman said abruptly as Isabel started folding the letter. She put on a squeaky voice, imitating Isabel. "Who is it? Have you been calling my name?... How asinine you are!" She grabbed the letter.

"Give it back, please!"

"Oh, so that's what you think of me. 'A dull thing.' You're frightfully rude."

"You're frightfully dull, and I felt the need to note it."

The Minchin girl clenched her teeth, Isabel knew she had no come back. But she also knew that she herself had been quite hardhearted.

"What is your name?" She asked quietly.

"Marina. And don't worry, I know your name. You made quite an entry the other day with the sausages and what not."

Isabel blushed.

"Your father seems harsh on you."

"You're parents are obviously not harsh enough."

Isabel looked down.

"I have no parents."

Marina looked the other way. "I'm sorry." She said. The words had no meaning when she said it like that.

"They died when I was young." There was a painful silence Isabel needed to break. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I teach the younger ones. Besides, I live here. My mother is the biggest gossip and my father only cares about this school. My sister does very little. She's sixteen and extremely lazy." Isabel waited for a smile after what she thought was a comical statement. But the smile never came. She realised Marina wasn't joking.

She wondered how anyone could speak that of their own family. Isabel's older sister, Maddy, was quite a dunce. But she'd never tell anyone that, not to someone she hardly knew.

"You must be lonely." Isabel burst out. She bit her lip.

Marina became quite defensive. "Well, I'll have you know that I'm just fine. I don't need you to tell me what I feel. Yes, I have no friends. But it doesn't bother me and it never will." She left as Hatty woke.

"But everyone needs a friend." Isabel called out. But it was too late, Marina had left.

Hatty rubbed her eyes.

"Who are you talking to, Issy?"

"Nobody, never mind."

"What, that ghost of yours."


End file.
